The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to the field of elevators, and more particularly to a multi-drive thrust manager for elevator control in an elevator system.
Self-propelled elevator systems, also referred to as ropeless elevator systems, are useful in certain applications (e.g., high rise buildings) where the mass of the ropes for a roped system is prohibitive and there is a desire for multiple elevator cars to travel in a single lane to reduce elevator core space in the building. There exist self-propelled elevator systems in which a first lane is designated for upward traveling elevator cars and a second lane is designated for downward traveling elevator cars under normal operating conditions. A transfer station at each end of the hoistway is used to move cars horizontally between the first lane and second lane. Additional lanes can also be supported and directions of up and down travel in these lanes can be changed to optimize passenger transfer.
One type of elevator propulsion system for ropeless elevator systems includes a linear motor, such as an electrically-controlled linear synchronous motor that propels elevator cars between linear motor segments. Smooth motion control requires coordination between multiple drives that control a multiplicity of linear motor segments. Failure of a motor segment and/or its associated drive may result in a noticeable degradation in ride smoothness in vertical and/or lateral directions.